dawn_of_the_renegadefandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantments
Description Enchantments are a major weapon custimization aspect in both vanilla and Dawn of The Renegade. There are many more enchantments added by the modpack as well as 3 unique enchantment table types. Enchantments Enchantments can be applied with enchanting tables, upgraded enchanting tables, eternal enchanting tables, and anvils with books for the cost of levels. They can be item specific, weapon specific, tool specific, armor specific, or general. General Enchantments (apply to anything that can be enchanted or has durability in one case) Unbreaking: slows process by which items break Soulbound: keeps all items with this enchantment after death Everlasting: prevents items from losing durability or breaking Magnetization: draws in items Sword Enchantments Venom: poisons target Fire Aspect: catches enemies on fire Ice Aspect: slows target Disjunction: deals more damage to Endermen Defusing: deals more damage to Creepers Bane of Arthropods: deals more damage to spiders, ice spiders, and spider queens Smite: deals more damage to undead foes Dowsing: deals more damage to blazes and magma cubes Spellbane: deals more damage to witches Blessed: deals more damage to unholy mobs such as ghasts Sharpness: deals more damage to all mobs, but less then specific mob killing enchantments Knockback: knocks enemies back when hit, effective against fast bosses or for escaping Leech: returns 10% of damage dealt Execution: deals more damage based on the percentage of lower health the enemy has Vorpal: increases chance of enemies dropping heads: also may do triple damage on critical Looting: increases chance of getting mob drops Bloodpool: stores small amount of damage dealt and uses to revive when critical health Vitality: upon right clicking restores some health at heavy durability cost Stealth: Turns wielder invisible Greed: drops more xp Expedite: speeds up flow of time while blocking Ender Pulse: right clicking consumes durability for teleportation Decay: inflicts wither status Blaze: burns enemies, stacks with fire aspect Ascension: knocks enemies into the sky Bow Enchantments Poison: poisons target Frost: slows target Flame: burns enemy Explosive: arrow explodes on contact Quickdraw: draws arrows faster Power: increases damage Punch: knocks back targets Infinity: does not consume arrows, but clones them so only 1 arrow is required Helmet Enchantments Knowledge: increases xp gained Respiration: breath longer and see better underwater Aqua Affinity: mine faster underwater Chestplate Enchantments Steadfast: reduces knockback taken by 75% Berserking: increases damage done as health decreases Legging Enchantments Agility: chance of dodging attack negating all damage Mobility: walk up inclines that are 1 block tall similar to horses Boot Enchantments Fleetfooted: increases movement speed Feather Falling: decreases fall damage Sword And Bow Enchantment Mending: heals target rather then causing damage Armor Enchantments Protection: slightly protects user from everything Projectile Protection: protects user from arrows and other projectiles Fire Protections: resists fire, lava, and fireballs to a good extent Poison Protection: resists poison damage Uncorrodable: resists poison infliction chance, especially for acid rain Blast Protection: resists explosion damage Magic Resistance: take less damage from enemy spells Thorns: damages attacking target Cold Touch: freezes water ran across Mana Regeneration: regenerates mana Tool Enchantments Efficiency: mines faster Silk Touch: always mine source block with the exception of monster spawners Fortune: may drop more loot when block is broken Harvesting: smelts ore Book Enchantments Resurrection: revives after death Materia Enchantments Materia Enchanttments were added by Enchant Changer mod, and can only be obtained by using a materia crystal, and upgraded tables do not work. They are all obtained using an innactive materia, a master materia, and that materia's corresponding regent. For example, an ultimanium materia requires an ender dragon egg (now craftable) and an innactive materia to create meteo. Using a special enchanting table they can be added to weapons. Meteo: Summons a ghast fireball 10x the regular size with a massive explosion. Uses the magic key. Holy: Damages undead mobs even more, but only undead. Uses the magic key. Stacks with smite. Thunder: Presumably Shoots a lightning bolt, but by currently unknown means. Floating: Enables a faster variant of the flight ring's flight. Soul Tool Enchantments Some enchantments, such as dragon forged, are only available to soul tools through the soul tool customization key. They were available through other means previously. Everlasting Enchantment The everlasting enchantment, with the description under general enchantments, costs an insane amount of levels to enchant. This is why it can only be obtained in a reasonable way by crafting. The recipe for an everlasting tool is as follows: (Shapeless) 1. Redstone Lamp 2. Eye of Ender 3. Magma Cream 4. Fire Charge 5. Gold Block 6. Iron Block 7. Diamond Block 8. Emerald Block 9. Item to give enchantment to DawnFang/DuskFang The Dawn and Dusk Fang swords both have an inert Looting 20. They are the only swords with an enchantment past 10 and can extend looting's level infinitely with an upgraded enchantment table.